The present invention is a rigid vinyl tilt window, which preferably has insulating glass but may accommodate single glass.
In a tilt window construction, each sash is supported by a pair of shoes, each of which rides in a channel in the frame for raising and lowering the window. Since unlike conventional windows, the sash does not sit in its own channel, the sash may be tilted inwardly. Tilt windows have increased in popularity in recent years due to the ease of cleaning offered by such a construction. However, because of the fact that the sashes are not disposed in channels, a tilt window is normally not as energy efficient as conventional windows.
Window frames and sashes are normally constructed of wood, steel, or aluminum, both in the conventional series and in tilt series windows. The use of rigid vinyl as a construction material is preferable from the standpoint of materials costs, lower heat and cold conductivity, self-lubrication, and due to the fact that rigid vinyl does not need to be painted and does not rust, rot, corrode or pit. But, due to basic differences in materials properties, the cross-sectional profiles used in wood, aluminum, or steel windows are generally unsuitable for rigid vinyl.
The assignee of the present application, Fiberlux Products, Inc., markets a rigid vinyl channel series window which has inherent strength and which exhibits excellent thermal insulation with a minimum of air leakage. It is constructed from a series of extrusions, which are cut and sized for the particular window application. Each of the frame members, i.e. a header, a sill, and a pair of jambs, and each sash member, is formed by a series of interacting hollows to impart overall rigidity in strength to the frame and sash members.
It would be desirable to construct a tilt series window having equal ability to withstand environmental loads and stresses. It would also be desirable to provide a rigid vinyl tilt series window having improved draft resistance over conventional designs. Finally, in view of the fact that extrusion dies for rigid vinyl are expensive, it would be desirable to provide a tilt series window in which extrusion members are interchangeable with those employed in channel series windows.